Engine valve event timing, such as the opening and closing of the exhaust valves, may be optimized to provide desired cylinder air flow, residual exhaust fraction, and other parameters. The timing of the valve events may be similar for all cylinders, even if the cylinders experience differential exhaust backpressure or additional factors that may impact cylinder air flow. Thus, while the valve timing may be optimal for some cylinders, other cylinders may suffer from inefficient air flow, contributing to degraded fuel economy and/or emissions.